Querl Dox comes to Duel Academy
by The 8 elements
Summary: After becoming depressed with his recent past and new life, Querl Dox, formerly Brainiac 5, decides to make a new living for himself. Only he chooses to go to the past, more specifically, Domino City, Japan.
1. A new life

**Hey everyone, new story up after doing a bit of work on it for a while, let me know what you lot think.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A new life**

It had been several days since the dark side of Brainiac 5 had been defeated, restoring order back to the galaxy and the space time continuum, but that did not help to ease Brainy's conscience.

If he hadn't given into his ancestor's influence as easily as he did, none of this would have ever happened. None of his friends would have been hurt, planets wouldn't have been harmed and people in the galaxy wouldn't hate him for what he did, even if it was against his will.

In the time since it had all ended, Brainy had retreated to the safety of his room, locking the door, not allowing anyone to enter his room, he just wanted peace and quiet at the moment, and plenty of time to think. Now that he was human, his emotions had taken a toll on his mind and has played a critical role in his decision making for the past few days. What he planned to do would be the best for the legion and the people of the galaxy.

A knock at his door had brought him out of his concentration. He was tempted to ignore it, like he had done the past few days with anyone else that had tried to get him, but this time, he felt like it was time to talk. Another knock at the door was heard, he sighed and stood up from his seat that he was currently occupying and walked over to the door.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Brainy, it's Violet, can I come in?" She asked. Brainy paused for a few seconds before sighing. He unlocked his door and went back to his seat, letting Shrinking Violet walk in on her own. When she did, the door slid closed behind her as she stared at the once great Coluian, now a human being battling with emotions that he had never experienced before.

"Hey," she said, slowly walking up to him.

"Hey," he replied, leaning his cheek on his fist, never breaking his concentration in his thoughts.

"Brainy, are you feeling alright? You haven't come out of your room in days," she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to give him some comfort.

"Don't worry Vi, I've just been thinking," he told her, hoping that she would change the subject. No such luck there.

"Querl Dox, you are not tricking me into thinking that you have been in here for days just because you were thinking. Now what is going on?" She asked, glad to see that he cringed after she used his real name, it would always make him cave and tell the truth.

"It's just, ever since all of the trouble that I caused was cleared up, I haven't been feeling the same," he explained, moving Violet's hand off his shoulder, feeling depressed at the time, something that had been occurring ever since he had turned human.

"Why's that? Is it like there is something missing and you don't know what it is?" She asked him and got a nod in return.

"I know it sounds silly, but, I just feel like there is something gone, and that, I don't belong here anymore," he told her, placing his face in his hands. Violet looked at her friend and could see the sadness that he felt.

"Why don't you feel like you belong here? Is it because you're human now?" She asked him and got no response, it looked like she hit a nerve.

"Querl," she said, using his real name and kneeling down in front of him and taking his hands in hers, forcing those sad green eyes to look at her in the face.

"Just because you are a human, doesn't mean anything. You're still the fun loving, genius that everybody knows and loves," she told him, trying to cheer him up a little bit. Brainy did manage a small smile, but that was about it, his feelings did not change much.

"Thanks for the encouragement Vi, but that doesn't change my mind," he told her, taking his hands from hers and standing up, walking over to a corner of the room and sliding a door open, revealing several large shoulder bags there.

Violet stood up and walked over to where Brainy was pulling the bags out from.

"Brainy lis-"

"Please Vi, use my real name," he asked her to do.

"Okay. Querl, listen to me for just a second. Are you sure that this is what you want to do?" She asked him, gesturing to the bags that were piled up outside the door that was opened. Querl, as he was now being called, nodded his head before closing the door.

"Yeah, I am. I don't belong here anymore," he said. Violet didn't say anything right away, so Querl picked out a change of clothes before heading to his bathroom to change into them. While he was, Violet was busying staring off into space thinking about what her friend was about to do. She may have only been in the Legion for under a year, but Querl was by far her best friend and fellow technology genius, she just couldn't image a Legion of Superheroes without the person that practically created the Legion headquarters, computo and their spaceship, it just wouldn't seem right.

After a few more minutes, Querl exited his bathroom. He was now wearing blue jeans, a white vest, a purple button up long sleeved shirt that wasn't buttoned up and sneakers to complete his outfit. Violet watched him as he packed his old clothes away in his bags, not really believing that he was actually going to leave.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" She asked out of the blue, gaining the attention of her friend.

"I'm sure Vi, it's something I need to do," he told her, zipping up his bags after checking that he had everything that he needed. He knew that he came to the conclusion that he was going to leave the legion and that he didn't want to have any contact with them, but Violet was someone that was special to him. Even though he refused to acknowledge it, he had a crush on her.

"Listen Vi," he started, gaining her attention before he continued speaking.

"I know that you don't want me to leave, but this is just something I have to do. With all that I have done, I need a new life, I hope you can understand that," he said as he started to pick up his bags. When he had one over his shoulder, a hand grabbed on to his as he went to grab a second bag.

"I understand Querl," Violet said, turning his head so that he would face her.

"But please, if you ever need some help, or someone to listen to you, please contact me," she said as she let some tears fall down her cheeks. She tried to rub them away, but they continued to fall. Her eyes went wide when she felt herself being pulled into a hug, and knowing who it was, she latched on and cried into his shoulder, unable to hold back her emotions.

After a few more minutes, she and Querl released each other from the holds so they could look at the other in the face. Violet wiped away a few stray tears before looking at the face of the being that had stolen her heart. He had a soft smile on his face, showing he wasn't bothered at all by her actions.

"I really must be going now," Querl said and Violet nodded her head, watching as Querl gather the rest of his bags and walking to the door with her following close behind. The halls of Legion Headquarters were empty as every Legionnaire was outside celebrating the ending of the war with Imperiex and inducting Superman X into the Legion. Querl walked quickly down the hallways with Violet trailing behind him as she tried to catch up with him, determined to spend at least a few more minutes with him until he leaves.

They arrived at the docking area where the ship would be kept a few minutes later. Querl walked through the area and right past the ship to an area that was covered in old tarps. Violet was wondering what it was, but her questions were answered when Querl removed the largest tarp, making Violet's eyes widen.

Underneath the tarp was a motorbike, a futuristic looking one that looked like it had some very special modifications. The style of it reminded her of something a biker from a gang would use, and the colours of it were a mixture of black and crimson red.

She snapped out of her thoughts were Querl began strapping his bags down to the back of the bike, making sure that they wouldn't fly off on the ride.

"Where are you going?" Violet asked out of the blue.

"Somewhere that I've visited a lot in the past, so I'll be familiar with the surroundings and the people there," he explained, getting a helmet out and placing it on his head before hopping on his bike, starting it up as well. Violet just watched the scene in front of her unfold, just being happy to spend these last few minutes with Querl.

"Querl, wait," Violet said over the noise of the engine. Querl turned to look at her.

"Good luck," she said, gaining a smile of appreciation from the new human, something that he was still getting used to.

"Thank you Vi," he said before sliding down the guard over his eyes. He revved up his bike and took off in the opening of the docking area.

Violet wondered where Querl was going to go, but then her eyes widened at what she saw. Coming out of his bike were four mechanical wings, two on each side, making them look like an 'X'. After the wings came up, he pulled back on his back and was starting to do a wheelie, and his turbo boosters at the back of his bike activated, shooting him off into the sky and flying over the city.

Violet watched as he flew over the city for a few more seconds before a portal opened up in front of him, she guessed it was a time portal. And then he was gone, gone to live a new life and to try and heal from all of the events that had transpired.

After a few more minutes, some of the other legionnaires had arrived in the docking area after hearing the loud noise, only they didn't know that it was Querl's bike.

"Violet, what happened here?" Cosmic boy asked, since he was practically the leader of the legion.

"Relax guys, nothing bad happened," she said as she turned to face them

"Are you sure? Something must have happened for such a loud noise," Saturn Girl asked. Before Violet could answer, Bouncing Boy and Camellian Boy rushed into the docking area.

"Guys, guys, he's gone!" Bouncing Boy yelled as he changed back from a ball to human.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down bouncy, who is gone?" Superman asked.

"Brainy is gone, that's who!" Cam yelled, getting shocked looks from the legion members in the docking area.

All of the legion members stared at the two in pure shock, but then they turned their attention to Violet, holding a questioning look in their gaze. They had the feeling that had a good reason to explain what happened with the loud noise that they heard.

"Violet, was the noise we heard Brainy leaving headquarters?" Superman asked her. Violet was hesitant at first, but after a short while, she decided to answer the question.

"Yeah it was. He took off on some sort of a bike and went through a portal to somewhere," she explained.

"What? Why would he do that?" Bouncing Boy asked, feeling confused with the situation just as much as everyone else besides Violet.

"Come on guys, just think about for a second. After everything that has happened recently, he felt like he didn't belong here anymore. He said he wanted to start a new life, can you just let do what he wishes," she explained to them, but not all of them seemed happy with this new information.

"This is a disgrace, he can't just take of like that without telling us," Cosmic Boy fumed, pacing a little bit in the hanger.

"Oh come on Cosmic Boy, you're over reacting," Triplet Girl said to him.

"Look guys, there's nothing that we can do at the moment. It's Brainy's decision and we can't change anything," Superman said, effectively stopping the discussion before it turned into an argument.

Although he felt upset with how Querl just decided to up and disappear, he was one of the first friends that he made in the legion and had been his best friend for years, but he respected his decision in what he wanted to do, even if he had to lose his best friend.

* * *

With Querl, he had just exited the time portal that he had created and stopped his bike on a country lane, not that far away from a city that he knew all too well. The reason he had chosen this place was because it was familiar to him and that he had been here numerous times before, Domino city, Japan. He gave a small smile before and started off down the lane that he was on and headed towards the city.

Hopefully he would be able to make a new life for himself here in this time, trying to forget about his more recent past would be difficult for him, but he was determined to give it a try. As he entered into the city, he took quick glances around him to look at how the town has changed. It hadn't that much, but it was still looked like it did when he last came to this town.

When he saw a local coffee shop that he used to go to, he pulled over and parked his bike, getting a few odd looks from people because of his green skin, but there were some people at the shop that seemed to give a small smile at seeing him again, even a few employees at the shop.

When he parked his bike and took off his helmet, he walked inside the shop and went straight up to the counter to order something, good thing he came prepared with plenty of money this time.

"Morning sir, can I-"someone said from behind the counter before pausing in mid sentence, obviously taken back at who was at the counter. Querl looked at him for a quick second before giving the man a small smile.

"Hey Darrell," he said to the man, who quickly snapped out of his daze and plastered a large smile on his face.

"Querl, man, it's great to see ya, where've you been?" The man said as he gave Querl a firm handshake. Darrell was a fairly sized man at just over six foot tall, dark skin, blue eyes and a small afro for his hair. He and Querl had been friends ever since he had started visiting this town, and was always there when he was being ganged up on.

"I've been dealing with a few things, not much free time. What about you?" Querl asked, striking up a conversation. Darrell gave a small laugh before answering.

"Not much man, still single, got myself a job here and entering my second year of working here."

"That's really good for ya," Querl said.

"Yeah, you're right there. Anyway, anything you want?" Darrell asked, getting back to work.

"Uh, yeah, I'll have an espresso with a brownie sundae please," Querl asked as he took a few notes out from his wallet as Darrell added up his bill.

"Alright man, that'll be $5.37," Darrell said as Querl handed over the money. Darrell handed him his change and went to preparing Querl's order. Querl himself was waiting by the till for his order to come through, but when he picked up on some people that were talking about him, he listened in with his sensitive hearing.

"Man, looks like the circus lost one of its acts," one guy said, getting two of his friends to laugh, but the three women that they were with were less than impressed.

"You guys are idiots, don't you know who that is?" One of the girls asked, while the men just looked at her without a care in the world.

"Uh, yeah, he's a walking freak show," the second man said, making all three of them laugh.

"Very funny, that's Querl Dox. You know, the smartest guy in Domino next to Seto Kaiba and one of the best duellists in the world," the third woman said, followed by the second.

"If you guys are actually going to insult the guy, he'll come over and you won't know what happened to you." The men didn't seem to take it seriously and challenged what the girls said, with all three of them standing up and walked over to where Querl was standing, surrounding him in an attempt to intimidate him.

"Hey man, when the tickets on sale," the leader said, smirking at Querl while his friends laughed a little.

"If you mean the tickets people pay to see you get punched in your mouth for your stupidity, about 10 minutes," he replied, with the men looking offended with what he said, but some other people in the shop that heard him laughed.

"Watch what you say there little man," the leader said shoving Querl a little. Little did they know, Querl knew much about the three men and their activities.

"I would calm down if I were Frederick, Conan, and Boris. You wouldn't want more crimes on your police files would you?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

Said men looked angered at how Querl was standing up to them and were about to attack, if Darrell hadn't walked out with Querl's order and spotting what was going on.

"Alright you three, you know the rules, no rough housing of any sort or you're kicked out, so it's your choice," he said, placing Querl's drink and sundae on the counter, staring down the men, who eventually walked back to their table, with the women that they were with laughing at them.

"They're still getting into trouble I see," Querl commented as he picked up his order.

"Pretty much, but hey, it's their lives they're screwing up, not ours. Enjoy man," Darrell told him before going back to work, and Querl going to sit down to eat and drink. It was good to be back in Domino, with some familiar faces around him, but there was going to be difficulties for him in the future, and the first stop would be finding a place to stay and a job.

* * *

 **There it is, let me know what you lot think.**

 **And Querl's bike, if anyone has watched the tv show storm hawks, the bike is similar to that, but the model is more like something you would see now a days.**

 **Anyway, by for now.**


	2. Opportunities

**Hey everyone, here's the next chapter**

 **Constructive criticism welcomed, just don't go to hard on me please**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Opportunities**

Several months had passed since Querl had first arrived in Domino City, and he had been staying at Darrell's house until he was able to get a home of his own. He had looked for several jobs throughout the city and managed to get a job at the local hospital as a doctor. Thankfully, in his previous years of visiting the city, he had managed to get a degree in medicine and was a qualified doctor.

The job that he had at the moment was giving him a great paycheck, he would have to wait at least another month until he would be able to get a house that he wanted. Darrell didn't mind that Querl was staying with him, it was then that he discovered that Querl was a dab hand when it came to cooking as well.

"Man, I tell ya. You should get a job as a chef man, this stuff rocks," Darrell commented as he dug into his lunch, which consisted of homemade burgers and buns, sweet potato chips and spiced mushrooms and onions that have been cooked in butter.

"Come on Darrell, I'm not that good," Querl said, taking another bite from his burger. Darrell shook his head as he swallowed what he had in his mouth.

"You're wrong there man, you make all this stuff yourself, your recipes. People would be lining up down the street to taste this." Querl gave a small smile at what his friend was saying, yes he may have had some talents in cooking, but his talents originated from his childhood, where he had to fend for himself when he had no family around him.

"By the way, did hear about the duel monsters tournament starting in a couple days?" Darrell asked, gaining Querl's attention.

"No, I didn't. How big is it going to be?" he asked, followed by Darrell.

"Well, about twenty duellists, you can sign up to participate online and Kaiba Corporation selects people that they deem to be good duellists, and the winner gets a prize of $50,000 and the possibility of working for Kaiba Corp." Darrell explained, getting Querl to nod in understanding.

"Sounds like a good thing, I'm not gonna sign up though," he said as he finished his meal, getting a look of surprise and what looked like nervousness from Darrell.

"Are you sure about that man?" He asked, scratching the back of his head in a nervous manner. That caught Querl's attention, a thought struck his mind and sighed in realisation.

"You've signed me up for it haven't you?" He asked while looking directly at his friend.

"Yeah, I have, and you've been accepted as a contestant," he admitted. Querl sighed as he put his head in his hands, gathering his thoughts before facing his friend once again.

"Darrell, you know I'm not into these kinds of things," he said.

"I know man, I know. But some of the people that have signed up and accepted are some of those snobby people, saying stuff that rookies shouldn't be allowed to have a deck. I know that you don't like people like that, so I thought it would be a good idea to sign you up so you can kick their ass and show them who the rookie is," Darrell explained, trying to reason his decision to sign him up for the tournament.

Querl sighed once again and pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking through the whole idea of him competing in a tournament of this standard. It was true that he hated it when duellists belittled rookies and talked bad about them, but it still annoyed him a little that Darrell had signed him up for the tournament without his knowledge, even if it was for a great opportunity.

After several more minutes of thinking, he finally made his decision.

"Alright, I'll compete," he said, getting a shout of victory from Darrell. But now Querl had one more thing to think about other than sorting out his life at the moment.

Competing and maybe winning the tournament.

-(Line Break)-

Several days after the talk that he had with Darrell, Querl and his friend were down in the Kaiba Dome, where the tournament was going to be held. All the other duellists that were competing were there as well, some of them bringing friends along, and some of them not.

Querl looked at them and recognised some of them, there was Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, Alister, Valon, Raphael, Bandit Keith, Vivian Wong and a good amount more that he had never seen before.

"Wow, looks like some tough competition today," Darrell commented as he took a look around himself, starting to regret signing Querl up for the tournament.

"Don't worry about that Darrell, sure there are some past champions here, but they don't exactly have the best of methods when it comes to dueling," Querl commented. The two of them walked around a little more until it was time to get everything underway.

"Good luck man, and kick some ass," Darrell said before leaving to get his seat, leaving Querl behind in the centre with the other duellists. He noticed that he was getting a few odd looks from some of them, others just looked at him like he was out of a science fiction movie, not completely wrong there. After a few more moments, the spectators in the stands burst into cheers as Seto Kaiba himself stepped up to a podium, ready to start the tournament off.

"Welcome Duellists, today you have all be chosen to participate in this tournament. The winner of this tournament would win $50,000 and a position to teach their own specialist subject at Duel Academy," he explained, getting the attention of all of the duellists. Some looked forward to the prize money, but many of them found that teaching their own subject would be something that they liked.

"Now you may be asking yourself, why the tournament? The reason is this, I am looking for the best duellist in Domino. With the King of Games unable to compete, it is now your time to shine and show the world what you are made of," Seto finished, then leaving the podium as the arena erupted into cheers once more.

Querl himself felt that the prize of the tournament was a great opportunity, not only winning a large sum of money, but also getting the chance to get a better job. And like himself, every other duellist were thinking the same things.

After ten more minutes, everyone's names were put into a computer system and two random names would be drawn to determine who would battle each other in a duel. The first duel would be Querl Dox vs Bandit Keith.

"Man, where did they drag you up, the city dump?" Keith sneered as the two of them stood on opposite sides of the field. Querl didn't seem fazed by what Keith said, but he did offer a rebuttal.

"At least I don't have to cheat to get victories Keith," he said, getting people in the audience to laugh and snigger at Keith. It was fortunate that Keith was checked over before they took their positions on the field, because he did have some cards up his sleeve and security took them all away before he was allowed to continue.

"Alright you bastard, now you've just pissed me off," Keith said with a snarl.

"Takes one to know one," Querl said before he activated his duel disk, with Keith doing the same after him.

"DUEL!"

"Professionals first, I draw and I summon Ground Attacker Bugroth **(ATK 1500/ DEF 1000)** defence mode," he said as he summoned the monster, laying one card face down before ending his turn. Querl looked at the monster that he summoned, it wasn't a powerful monster, but his face down card would be something to be concerned about.

"My turn then, I draw," he said as he drew his card. Looking at his hand, he had some really good cards, and it looked like he would have an OTK.

"Alright then, you sorry excuse of an American," he said, causing everyone, including the duellists, laughed at the insult and the reaction that Keith gave to it, which was much like a child that was throwing a temper tantrum.

"I summon my Atlantean Attack Squad **(ATK 1400/ DEF 0)** in attack mode," the monster turned out to be a group of fish looking monsters, carrying large looking swords and shields.

"But I'm not done yet, I now play the spell card Double Summon, which now lets me summon Gagagigo **(ATK 1850/ DEF 1000)** ," a lizard looking monster appeared next to the Atlantean Attack Squad.

"And since I control a Water monster on my side of the field, I can also summon my Cyber Shark **(ATK 2100/ DEF 2000)** ," with this third monster on the field, there was only one thing left to do, take out his face down card.

"Ha, not bad, but when are you going to attack?" Keith taunted, truthfully he wanted him to attack so he could activate his face down card, which was Time Machine.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid, Keith?" Querl asked, being insulted at the fact that he was being looked at someone who had a very low intelligence, when in fact he had a 12th level intelligence.

"Well then, why don't you say hello to my little friend, Heavy Storm," all the people in the stadium gasped as the card was activated and Bandit Keith's card was destroyed, leaving Keith with only one monster card in defence mode on his field.

"And there are more of my friends coming your way, my Atlantean Attack Squad now take care of your monster," he commanded as his squad launched themselves at Keith's Bugroth, now leaving him defenceless.

"No wait, come on man, show some mercy," Keith begged as he now realised that he was about to be hit really badly.

"Too little, too late Keith, Gagagigo and Cyber Shark take out his life points." Gagagigo ran right at Keith and slashed him against his chest, taking his life points down to 2150, Cyber Shark then swam up to him and knocked him over with its tail, reducing his life points to a meer 50.

"Not bad kid, but I'm not done yet," Keith said as he slowly got back to his feet. But when he looked up, he saw that Querl had a small smirk on his face as he held up the last card in his hand, showing him what it was, causing Keith to gasp. The card was called Final Flame.

"I believe you are done Keith, I now activate the last card in my hand, Final Flame." He held up the card as fireballs started to materialise in the air.

"This card inflicts 600 points of damage to your life points, and since you only have 50 life points left, this duel is over," he said as he snapped his fingers, causing the fireballs to rain down onto Keith, taking out the rest of his life points and ending the duel.

"Here is your winner, Querl Dox!" The crowd burst out into applause as the results were said over the intercom, screaming their excitement down at the arena.

Up in the V.I.P section of the Kaiba dome, there were three people that had come along to the tournament to see whether some of the contestants had a natural talent for dueling and to see if they would be good enough for the prize of the whole tournament. They were the three legends of modern day Duel Monsters, Yugi Moto, Seto Kaiba and Marik Ishtar.

"Looks like that might be my winner," Seto said as he watched Querl walk off the field as the next two duellists took to the field to begin their duel.

"I agree, he certainly is an odd character," Marik commented.

"He certainly has talent, but I'm wondering if he is from anywhere near our timeline," Yugi said as he looked at Querl, feeling very interested in the colour of his skin.

"Oh come on Yugi, I've had enough of magic and time travel in my life," Seto complained as he pinched the bridge of his nose briefly.

"I apologise if that annoys you Kaiba, but you can't help but wonder where this man came from. Where would you see someone with green skin?" Yugi asked as he looked up to the tallest of all three of them.

"Now that you mention it, he does have a point Kaiba," Marik said, now beginning to feel very interested in the origins of this man.

"I quite frankly don't care where he comes from, as long as he is a good duellist and can handle the pressure of teaching in a very large school, it doesn't matter what colour his skin is," Seto said as he went and sat down next to the viewing window, intent on seeing the tournament progress without any trouble. But there was one thing bothering him.

"And besides, I'm more concerned about the outbreak of the mutant X-gene. If any of my students have them, then they would need help to control their powers."

Yugi and Marik looked over to Kaiba, they two had been well aware of the outbreak of the mutant X-gene. In fact, their Yamis had contracted the gene and were now two of the many people that have been receiving help to control their powers.

But it was a worry that some of the students of Duel Academy would end up contracting the gene, since they would have no control of their powers they would need expert help.

"Hang on a minute," Marik said out of the blue before walking over to where Kaiba's laptop was, quickly opening a search bar and looking something up.

"And what are you doing with my laptop Ishtar?" Kaiba asked as he walked over to him, not having complete trust in the man.

"Calm down Kaiba, I'm only checking something," Marik said as he continued his search.

"Come on Kaiba, you know Marik won't do anything stupid. At least have a little trust in him," Yugi said as he joined the two men.

"Forgive me for not completely trusting someone who had once started out as my enemy,"Kaiba said before being interrupted.

"Aha, found it," Marik exclaimed, getting the other two to look at him with curious glances.

"Found what Marik?" Yugi asked, but instead of getting an answer, Marik just turned the laptop to show them what he had found. It was a profile of Querl Dox, holding all his personal information. But there were two things that caught their attention, he was a highly skilled doctor, and he was one of the first people in Domino to contract the mutant X-gene.

"See Kaiba, he is not only a qualified doctor, but he has the gene himself. Wouldn't it be helpful to have a member of staff that has this gene at the Academy to help the students who have it?" Marik asked the billionaire.

Kaiba just stared at the computer screen as he read through the profile, which had much detail about the contestant in his tournament. It took him several more minutes before he pulled away from the computer screen and went back to watch the duels, keeping a close eye on Querl.

"I certainly do hope that he is my winner."

* * *

 **Chapter 2 done, what do you think**

 **Rate and review**

 **Let me know if any of you want me to post the first chapters of my other pieces of work**

 **Peace out fellow readers**


End file.
